Hit by the past
by annaflorrick
Summary: Essa não é uma simples história sobre Alicia-Will-Peter. Anna Bennet é uma bela e jovem recém selecionada para fazer parte do corpo de Defensores Públicos do Estado de Illinois, após 5 anos morando em Londres. Ao voltar para os Estados Unidos, Anna sempre pensou que os antigos escândalos envolvendo sua família seriam seu maior problema. Até descobrir que eles eram os menores.
1. Chapter 1

18 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2016, 20h

ANNA BENNET

Eu estava me sentindo... Estranha. Meus braços doíam, meu corpo parecia não querer responder aos meus comandos. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada. Só não sabia bem onde as coisas haviam começado a dar errado. Tudo bem, talvez eu soubesse. Tudo havia começado naquele dia, naquele _maldito_ dia em que eu tomara posse do cargo de Defensora Pública, para o desgosto da minha bela família de políticos e advogados de figurões de Chicago.

Quando eu recebi a notícia de que havia sido aprovada na seleção, depois dos minutos de alegria e da sensação de dever cumprido, veio minha maior preocupação: contar ao meu pai que era realmente isso que eu queria fazer da minha vida.

Ah, quanta ingenuidade... Mal sabia eu que, menos de três meses depois, amarrada e amordaçada na cama de um quarto de hotel desconhecido, essa preocupação não significaria mais nada. Não era meu pai, nem minha carreira, nem meus problemas de relacionamento com meu chefe, que me assustavam. Naquele quarto de hotel desconhecido, o que me assustava realmente era aquele par de olhos – bem conhecidos – que me encaravam do outro lado do aposento, como quem ainda não decidiu se eu sou uma "amiga" ou a próxima "refeição do dia".


	2. Chapter 2

20 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2015, 18h

KENNY KOCH

Eu precisava saber se realmente era ela. Tudo bem, era praticamente impossível que não fosse, pois a probabilidade de encontrar alguém com o mesmo nome e sobrenome do dela, na mesma profissão, aprovada na seleção que eu sabia que era o sonho dela desde a época da faculdade, era praticamente inexistente. Mesmo assim, eu precisava ter certeza.

Fazia longos cinco anos que eu não via ou falava com Anna Bennet. Desde o dia que ela embarcara para Londres, levando junto consigo todas suas mágoas. Ela era recém-formada em direito pela Universidade de Harvard, assim como eu, e tinha uma carreira brilhante pela frente. Acredite, Anna Bennet era daquele tipo de pessoa que poderia ser o que quisesse, sem muito esforço.

Ela era dona de uma inteligência acima do normal, até mesmo para os alunos de Harvard. Dona do par de olhos cor de âmbar mais bonitos que eu já vira, dona do sorriso mais simpático e apaziguador, dona dos acordes mais belos que qualquer piano já tinha escutado. Anna era o tipo de garota que fazia de tudo para passar despercebida, sempre sem sucesso. Sim, ela era bonita, com seus longos cabelos castanhos cor de mel esvoaçando por onde passava. Mas não era a beleza ou a inteligência de Anna que fazia com que todos soubessem seu nome ou quem ela era.

Infelizmente, segundo a própria Anna, ela era filha do – na época – governador de Illinois, Peter Bennet. Sim, _aquele_ Peter Bennet, dos escândalos sexuais, dos desvios de dinheiro, das prisões por favorecimentos ilegais. Todos, mesmo negando, sempre souberam que o governador Bennet estava envolvido até a boca com 90% dos escândalos da política do estado.

Depois do estouro dos escândalos de Bennet, alguns meses após nossa formatura na faculdade, Anna e a mãe, a bela primeira-dama de Illinois Alice Bennet, embarcaram para Londres, na esperança de que pudessem reduzir o impacto sobre a família.

E agora, cinco anos depois, o nome dela estava ali, naquela lista que eu, na condição de Defensor Chefe, havia assinado. Os novos quinze defensores que tomariam posse naquela noite estavam ali, naquela folha de papel. E aquele nome que eu conhecia tão bem parecia saltar da folha. _Anna Claire Elliot Bennet._

Seria possível que ela estivesse de volta? A imprensa não saberia? Duas batidas suaves na minha porta. Resmunguei um _entre,_ ainda pensando como estaria Anna Bennet nos dias atuais. Cinco anos era tanto tempo...

\- Dr. Koch? – a voz de Dean Barbara cortou meus devaneios. Dean era meu secretário. Na verdade, muito mais do que secretário. Era a "cabeça" de toda a logística da Defensoria Pública. Devia muito a ele, apesar de não deixar isso evidente, já que Dean era conhecido por seu ego grande – todos os novos membros chegaram. O Dr. não quer conhecê-los?

Pulei da cadeira, mas depois me contive, para não parecer muito ansioso. Segui Dean para fora da minha sala, enquanto descíamos pelo elevador até o auditório onde seria a recepção. Durante o trajeto, fui ensaiando mentalmente o que eu diria caso encontrasse Anna.

Pode parecer estúpido, mas eu tinha dois discursos prontos. Um para o caso dela sorrir quando me visse, outro para o caso dela parecer desgostosa. Depois de cinco anos e de uma despedida um tanto azeda, eu realmente não sabia o que esperar. Quando entrei no auditório, respirei fundo.

Os recém-chegados conversavam animadamente entre si. Eu havia conferido a lista. Dos quinze, eram seis mulheres e nove homens. Mal dei cinco passos dentro do auditório e pude sentir todos os olhares recaírem sobre mim. Cumprimentei alguns com um aceno, enquanto caminhava para o palco.

Já havia passado por quatro mulheres e avaliado discretamente seus rostos. Nenhuma delas podia ser Anna, mesmo que ela tivesse mudado radicalmente nos últimos anos. Continuei caminhando, tentando parecer despreocupado, distribuindo mais alguns acenos e sorrisos.

Quando subi no palco, consegui enxergar as duas mulheres que faltavam. Uma ruiva com um olhar animado conversava com uma mulher de cabelos acastanhados, ambas segurando uma taça de champanhe e apoiadas na parede do lado esquerdo do pequeno auditório. A ruiva ria de algo que a mulher de cabelos castanhos dizia, balançando animadamente a taça de champanhe.

Ela estava de costas para mim. Usando um vestido preto, justo, com um ombro desnudo, sapatos de salto alto também pretos. Repassei mentalmente a imagem que eu tinha de Anna na minha cabeça. A altura, a princípio, era a mesma. A cor dos cabelos também. Estavam um pouco mais compridos, talvez, batendo abaixo da metade das costas. A cintura estava mais fina do que eu lembrava, o vestido emoldurando perfeitamente cada curva. Eu encarava suas costas quase fixamente, apenas acompanhando sua taça de champanhe. Levava à boca, bebericava, baixava, gesticulava um pouco, a ruiva sorria, bebericava mais um pouco...

Eu estava tão hipnotizado que levei um susto ao escutar a voz de Dean anunciando o início do evento de boas vindas ali ao meu lado, no palco. _Boa noite, novos integrantes!_

Ao ouvir a voz de Dean, todos pararam no mesmo instante. As vozes sumiram, e os quinze rostos viraram para o palco. Mas eu estava esperando só um. Com um movimento suave, ela olhou por sobre o ombro na minha direção. Foi questão de segundos até nossos olhares se cruzarem. Dean continuava a falar, apresentando a instituição aos novos membros. Mas, naquele momento, eu só conseguia enxergar aquele par de olhos âmbar, que me encaravam de volta. Eu havia me esquecido de como eram lindos.


	3. Chapter 3

20 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2015, 18:15h

ANNA BENNET

Confesso que agradeci mentalmente quando um homem em cima do palco começou a falar, iniciando a apresentação. Ruby, a mulher de cabelos ruivos que conversava comigo, era um tanto esquisita. A cada três palavras que eu dizia, ela soltava uma risada um tanto histérica. Isso que nós estávamos discutindo o quão difícil estava encontrar um emprego estável em Chicago. Não sei que graça ela encontrava naquilo, mas tudo bem. Apesar de ser estranha, eu acredito que ela era a única ali que não havia me reconhecido. Eu podia escutar meu nome sendo murmurado nas conversas entre vários grupinhos de novos Defensores.

Não era fácil estar de volta aos Estados Unidos. Eu havia me acostumado a não ser "ninguém". Em Londres, eu era apenas Anna. Lá, o nome Bennet não queria dizer nada. Não que algumas pessoas não soubessem, mas a probabilidade de encontrar alguém que conhecesse o governador Bennet de Illinois na Tottenham Court Road era bem menor do que no centro de Chicago.

Apesar de ter sido reconhecida por alguns, eu estava me sentindo leve. Estava prestes a tomar posse no cargo que sempre quis. Essa sensação de calmaria se esvaiu assim que virei minha cabeça em direção ao palco para escutar o discurso de boas-vindas.

Meus olhos pousaram primeiro em um homem baixo, magro, com um sorriso simpático, que aparentava ser falante. Ao seu lado, estava um homem forte e charmoso, com a barba recém-aparada... Admito, era muito bonito. Senti que ele me encarava, e resolvi encará-lo também. Quando aquele par de olhos azul piscina encontraram os meus, meu coração parou de bater.

Por um momento, achei que iria derrubar a taça no chão. Pude sentir meu rosto gelar. Segurei a parede com a mão livre, na esperança de me recompor. Era _ele._ Por mais que estivesse mais musculoso e mais bonito, admito novamente, era _ele._ E, pelo jeito com que ele me olhava, ele sabia que era _eu._

 _Mas que diabos Kenny Koch faz aqui?_ Eu queria desviar os olhos dele, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. As lembranças de cinco anos atrás invadiram involuntariamente meus pensamentos, e tudo que eu conseguia visualizar era a Anna sorridente de vinte e um anos, sentada na biblioteca, com o jovem Kenny cutucando-a com um lápis. Ou os dois caminhando em direção às salas de aula de Harvard. Ou a noite de formatura. Ah... A noite de formatura...

Segurei a taça com mais força. Por um momento pensei que fosse quebrá-la. Tudo que eu queria evitar, todo meu passado que me assustava, todas as dores que eu tentara superar nos últimos cinco anos estavam ali, materializados na figura de Kenny Koch.

Ele parecia hipnotizado. O homem ao seu lado continuava falando, algo engraçado, em razão das risadas que meus colegas davam. Eu não ouvia uma palavra. Continuava encarando-o. De repente, o transe passou. O homem sorridente falou _com a palavra, o Defensor-Chefe, Kenny Koch._ Kenny permaneceu em silêncio. O homem ao seu lado o cutucou, fazendo com que ele tirasse os olhos de mim pela primeira vez em minutos. Kenny começou a discursar, mas eu não conseguia digerir uma palavra sequer. Tudo que eu queria era sair correndo dali, o mais rápido possível. Eu não costumava a fugir dos meus problemas, mas aquele homem sempre tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Então era isso. Kenny Koch era Defensor-Chefe. Que sorte a minha.


	4. Chapter 4

21 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2015, 8:30h

KENNY KOCH

Acordei com o barulho da chuva açoitando a janela do meu quarto, no décimo andar de um prédio residencial de alto padrão de Chicago. Involuntariamente, estiquei o braço em direção à mesa de cabeceira para pegar meu telefone celular, do mesmo jeito que eu fazia todas as manhãs antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Antes de chegar na mesinha de cabeceira, minha mão acabou esbarrando em algo que estava do meu lado na cama. Uma _pessoa._

Levantei imediatamente, quase saltando da cama. Uma mulher estava ali, embolada nas cobertas. Quando eu levantei, ela ronronou baixinho. _Mas que diabos? O que eu fiz ontem a noite?_

Andei até a janela, olhando a chuva escorrer no vidro. Lembrei que era sábado. Lembrei que eu tinha algum compromisso na sexta noite, algum evento do trabalho... _Bang._ Foi aí que a noite passada me atingiu como um caminhão desgovernado.

A cerimônia. Anna Bennet. O bar.

Quando lembrei dela bebericando o champanhe na cerimônia, meu coração saltou. Infelizmente, eu sabia que não era ela deitada ali na cama. Eu bem que esperava que fosse. Na verdade, essa garota – desconhecida, confesso, não sei ao menos seu nome – só estava ali por causa de Anna Bennet.

Nunca fui homem de uma noite só. Mas lembro bem dos cabelos de Anna esvoaçando enquanto ela andava em um passo rápido em direção à saída do salão. Assim que eu falei no microfone que o jantar de comemoração seria no restaurante em frente ao prédio da Defensoria e que a cerimônia estava encerrada, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento em sua direção, Anna falou algo para a ruiva ao seu lado, entregou a taça ao garçom mais próximo e saiu.

Lembro de segui-la até o estacionamento, somente em tempo de ver um Audi Q3 Branco cantando pneu e saindo da garagem. Lembro que não fui para o restaurante jantar com os outros novos integrantes. Dale deve estar furioso comigo.

Lembro que peguei meu carro e fui direto para um bar aqui próximo, meu preferido. Lembro que passei da conta na bebida. Lembro de uma mulher morena conversando comigo no balcão, rindo e me entregando mais bebidas. Lembro que contei para ela toda minha confusão amorosa com a "garota que eu amava e foi pra Londres e cinco anos depois voltou como minha subordinada". Não lembro como cheguei em casa.

Fui para a cozinha, onde encontrei as chaves do meu carro em cima da mesa. Eu realmente espero que o carro esteja na garagem e inteiro. Chequei meu celular. Dúzias de ligações e mensagens de Dale. As primeiras eram educadas e calmas, as últimas cinco mais diretas e agressivas.

Não estou com vontade de ligar para ele. Nem um pouco. Depois. Depois eu resolvo.

Enchi uma caneca de café, pensando em como resolver o problema número um. A mulher desconhecida na minha cama.


End file.
